Wedding Bells
by AbiBB
Summary: The day that we have all been dreaming for is finally here! The wedding of Jace Lightwood, and Clarissa Fray. The start, of their new found life together.
1. Preparatory

It was almost time. Clary looked at her reflection in the mirror. She wore a long, golden bridal gown. It only seemed fair to have a Shadow Hunter wedding. Clary's stomach was in knot's. The butterflies kicking in. This was going to be the most perfect day of her life. The day, that she would become betrothed to Jace. Finally, she would become, the new Clary Lightwood. What could be more perfect than this day. At just that moment, Isabelle walked in. She looked magnificent! She wore deep eye liner, and knee length green satin dress. Smooth to the touch.

To be continued...


	2. The Rings

It was almost time. Clary looked at her reflection in the mirror. She wore a long, golden bridal gown. It only seemed fair to have a Shadow Hunter wedding. Clary's stomach was in knot's. The butterflies kicking in. This was going to be the most perfect day of her life. The day, that she would become betrothed to Jace. Finally, she would become, the new Clary Lightwood. What could be more perfect than this day. At just that moment, Isabelle walked in. She looked magnificent! She wore deep eye liner, and knee length green satin dress. Smooth to the touch.

To be continued...


	3. The Lullaby

It was almost time. Clary looked at her reflection in the mirror. She wore a long, golden bridal gown. It only seemed fair to have a Shadow Hunter wedding. Clary's stomach was in knot's. The butterflies kicking in. This was going to be the most perfect day of her life. The day, that she would become betrothed to Jace. Finally, she would become, the new Clary Lightwood. What could be more perfect than this day. At just that moment, Isabelle walked in. She looked magnificent! She wore deep eye liner, and knee length green satin dress. Smooth to the touch.

To be continued...


	4. The Big Move

It was almost time. Clary looked at her reflection in the mirror. She wore a long, golden bridal gown. It only seemed fair to have a Shadow Hunter wedding. Clary's stomach was in knot's. The butterflies kicking in. This was going to be the most perfect day of her life. The day, that she would become betrothed to Jace. Finally, she would become, the new Clary Lightwood. What could be more perfect than this day. At just that moment, Isabelle walked in. She looked magnificent! She wore deep eye liner, and knee length green satin dress. Smooth to the touch.

To be continued...


	5. It's Official!

_5 years later_

It was almost time. Clary looked at her reflection in the mirror. She wore a long, golden bridal gown. It only seemed fair to have a Shadow Hunter wedding. Clary's stomach was in knot's. The butterflies kicking in. This was going to be the most perfect day of her life. The day, that she would become betrothed to Jace. Finally, she would become, the new Clary Lightwood. What could be more perfect than this day. At just that moment, Isabelle walked in. She looked magnificent! She wore deep eye liner, and a knee length, green satin dress. Smooth to the touch. Obviously designer. Isabelle smiled. She looked happy. Happier than Clary had seen her in a long time.

"You ready?" Isabelle asked. Clary's mind was racing at a mile a minute, and it took her a few moments to process the question.

"Yeah. I think I am." Clary smiled, because for once, there was no battle to fight. No war. No enemy. Just her, and the angel boy, Jace Lightwood. Clary remembered the first time she had seen him, and remembered how at first, he reminded her of a lion. Fierce, yet beautiful.

"Good, because everyone is just restless out there. Oh, you should see it out there! It's beautiful. The flowers, the decorations, the people. Even the cake! Oh, and if you think that that's all, wait till you see Jace. I can definitely say that my mom totally went all out with his suit. It was really expensive. And Simon looks just so dashing. And might I say, your mother looks glowing. She looks pretty radiant for being seven months pregnant. And-"

"Well I did have the perfect decorator." Clary interrupted. Not being able to hide the laughter in her voice. Then Clary paused. "Thank you Isabelle. Not just for all this, but for everything. I don't know if I could have ever gotten here without you there by my side." Clary thought for a moment, that this may be the most sincere thing that she had ever spoken. Because she had actually had meant this, with all her heart. A tear slid down Isabelle's cheek, but of course, they were happy tears.

"Clary. We both know that there's no need for you to be thankful to me. It is I, who should be thanking you." Isabelle claimed.

"Why would you ever think that?" Clary asked. Clearly shocked by Isabelle's response. Suddenly, Isabelle crossed the room, took Clary by the hand, and brought her to sit together on the small white couch in the room.

"Clearly I have some explaining to do." Isabelle giggled, which was odd to Clary. Then she spoke. "It is I, who should thank you, Clary. Don't you see what you've done for me Clary?" When Clary said nothing, Isabelle took this as a sign to continue. "You've given me more than I could ever repay. At first, you came into my world, and I have to admit, I didn't like you that much." She laughed. "But that was only because I had only ever had Alec, Jace, ... and Max." It was clear that talking about Max was still impossible to talk about. "But since you've discovered what you are, you've put so many pieces of the puzzle that was my life back together. You've given me a challenge. Then became my ally, and look where we are now. I can feel like I can tell you anything. And I am. You gave our family Jace back. You brought out a side in him that we all thought was gone. Broken. You brought my family together, and I could never be more grateful." Isabelle was crying, on going tears running down her cheeks. "And, it may sound a bit girly and petty, but, you gave me Simon." Clary couldn't help but smile, and cry, thinking about what she'd just heard.

"So, how is the happy couple? Have you guys DTR'd(defined the relationship)?" Isabelle couldn't help but laugh, and then smile.

"He's fixed me Clary. He really has. I know that you could tell me a whole bunch of stuff about how I'm beautiful on the inside, and that no one has the right to change me because I'm perfect just the way I am and that crap, but please don't."

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say, that I'm happy for you and Simon. I've never seen either of you happier."

"What about when you two were together?"

"I'll always be his first love, but me and him know what we really mean to each other." Isabelle looked into her lap at that point, bracing herself for what she was about to hear. Clary grabbed her hand then. "We're family. We'll always be there for each other, like family does. Simon is my family." Isabelle looked up at her with red cheeks, and smudged make up. "And so, are you." Clary lifted her hand, and wiped Isabelle's tear off her cheek. "We're sisters now I guess!" Isabelle looked at the clock on the wall, and gasped.

"Oh my! Well we won't if the bride doesn't get there on time." She got up, and pulled a box out from her bag, and started to fix Clary's make up, as Clary realized it was a make up box. Then Isabelle got up, and handed Clary her bouquet of what looked like the same flowers Clary had seen in the green house at the Institute for the first time. "Jace said that they were your favorite."

"Thank you!" Clary gasped, as she leaped out, and gave Isabelle a big amorous hug. Isabelle returned the hug, and that's how she knew. This was her destiny. Nothing could ever be more right than this day.

"Go. I'll be right there. Just gotta finish my make up. I'll be right there. I swear on the angel." Clary and Isabelle exchanged smiles, and Clary left the room.


End file.
